


Stargazing

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [46]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stargazes<br/>companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/333204">Moon Watch</a><br/>prompt: star</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

Harry was glad for the clear night. He brought up the sextant Lee had given him and plotted their location using the stars. He was rusty and wanted to see how close he came to the computer. 

He knew when Lee grew tired of looking at the moon and started watching him. He didn't need to turn, he could feel Lee's eyes on his back. Putting the sextant down, he moved closer to Lee and stood to watch the night sky with him.

He felt Lee's breath against his ear and shivered. "Look, Sir, a falling star. Make a wish."


End file.
